


О пользе женских советов и тонкостях мужского брака

by Satellite91, WinterStoat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Humor, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22217041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satellite91/pseuds/Satellite91, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterStoat/pseuds/WinterStoat
Summary: «Гарри решил действовать и, во что бы то ни стало, спасти свою, на первый взгляд вполне счастливую, но как теперь выяснилось, находящуюся на грани расставания семью»
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 7
Kudos: 53





	О пользе женских советов и тонкостях мужского брака

**Author's Note:**

> В данной работе содержится контент, не предназначенный для лиц младше 18-ти лет. В случае, если вы не достигли совершеннолетия, покиньте эту страницу.
> 
> Все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними.
> 
> Публикация на других ресурсах: запрещено в любом виде
> 
> Писалось на фест "Десертное меню: мини" для сообщества Время снарри.  
> Заявка: СС/ГП. R — NC-17. Слэш.H! Гарри пытается расшевелить мужа с помощью советов из женских журналов.

**Авторы:** Satellite и WinterStoat  
**Рейтинг:** NC-17  
**Тип:** слэш  
**Пейринг** : ГП\/СС  
**Жанр** : юмор, романтика, устоявшиеся отношения  
**Предупреждение** : ООС, АУ.  
В тексте использованы два матерных слова и статья из журнала Elle в сокращенном виде.  
**Публикация на других ресурсах:** запрещено в любом виде  
**Статус:** закончен

Не то чтобы Гарри Поттера не устраивала его семейная жизнь, но все вокруг словно сговорились. Сначала Гермиона стала всё чаще жаловаться на равнодушие и безынициативность Рона. Джинни меняла парней, да и не только парней, каждые полгода – почти по графику.

– Однообразие – это так скучно, – объясняла она, лукаво улыбаясь.

И наконец на работе Гарри случайно услышал рассуждения секретарши по поводу того, что первый серьезный кризис в отношениях обычно приходится на пятый год брака. Это было уже слишком! С Северусом они поженились ровно четыре года и восемь месяцев назад.

Гарри решил действовать и, во что бы то ни стало, спасти свою, на первый взгляд вполне счастливую, но как теперь выяснилось, находящуюся на грани расставания семью. И тут как раз кстати пришелся маггловский журнал, забытый Гермионой на столике в кафе, где они вместе обедали.

_Совет №1  
«Начните с малого - запах. Постоянные партнёры узнают друг друга, в том числе и по запахам. Парфюм, гель для душа, шампунь и прочее. Смените эту линейку по возможности полностью» _

Гарри почесал макушку. Потом подумал просто, без почёсываний. Потом поднял голову и с отрешённым взглядом в никуда замер в кресле. Минута задумчивости закончилась как-то очень резко: воодушевлённый больше обычного, практически пылающий юношеским гриффиндорским энтузиазмом Поттер метался среди полок кладовой Северуса. Он нюхал содержимое разных баночек, скляночек, колбочек и периодически относил добычу на рабочий стол мужа. Фамильное везение сработало и здесь: подобранное наобум сочетание ароматических масел, отваров и экстрактов пахло очень мило. В чем-то даже возбуждающе. По крайней мере, Гарри на нюх довольно хорошо определил всё, чем обычно так вкусно и так привычно пахло от самого Северуса.

Поттер успел вымыться, намазаться получившимися духами собственного производства и даже поэкспериментировать насчёт свечей в спальне и соблазнительной позы. Снейп задерживался, и времени у Гарри оказался вагон и тележка. Правда свечи сильно нагрели и высушили воздух. Поттер почувствовал, что вспотел и запах как-то изменился, но ничего не успел с этим поделать –муж вернулся домой и уже подходил к дверям спальни, судя по звуку шагов.

А в это время, выходя из камина в собственном доме, Северус мог думать только об одном. Ну ладно, о двух вещах: о горячей ванне и мягкой постели. День выдался на редкость утомительным. Из-за тупости лаборанта, испортившего ценный ингредиент, Снейпу пришлось самолично носиться по всему магическому Лондону, пытаясь отыскать цветы лунной асфодели. Нет, недотёпу он, конечно, уволил, а цветы нашел, но моральное удовлетворение почему-то совершенно не помогало снять усталость. А вечером Минерва вызвала его в Хогвартс. Пришлось битых три часа исполнять обязанности директора, читая нотации малолетним уголовникам, которые только по нелепому недоразумению считались студентами Школы Магии.

Поднимаясь по лестнице, Северус уже практически видел, как заваливается в кровать, подгребает под бок сонного мужа и зарывается носом в вечно растрепанные волосы, вдыхая родной запах. Северус никогда бы не признался даже под Веритесерумом, но от Гарри пахло просто умопомрачительно: чем-то терпким, совсем немного сладковатым, с тонкой ненавязчивой цитрусовой нотой – будоражаще и немного даже возбуждающе.

Снейп открыл дверь в спальню и остолбенел. После полутемного коридора свет пары десятков свечей ударил в глаза. А в нос – непередаваемый аромат солёной рыбы, шоколада, старых носков и протухших яиц. Северус даже не сразу определил источник запаха и только потом заметил абсолютно голого, очень смущенного, виноватого мужа, старающегося дышать ртом.

Добиться от Поттера вразумительного ответа, что взбрело в его лохматую голову на этот раз, не получилось. Но хотя бы на использованные, не иначе как по-дурости, реагенты он указал уверенно. В отдельности все они были вполне безобидны, а вот при смешении, при контакте с сальными железами человека, да ещё и при повышенной температуре воздуха результат поражал воображение. Точнее сказать, обоняние. К сожалению, Поттер умудрился создать все условия, чтобы вонь намертво въелась в кожу. Северус тяжело вздохнул и поплёлся в лабораторию, изобретать антидот, чтобы в очередной раз спасти ходячее недоразумение от последствий собственной же глупости.

Ночь обещала быть долгой.

_Совет №2  
«Смена алгоритма - произведите рокировку. Пусть сначала будет напор и страсть, а потом нежные ласки. Отойдите от привычной схемы». _

Гарри расстарался. После полного поражения с «духами» и еле-еле вымоленного у Северуса прощения, он твёрдо решил продолжить попытки разнообразить их жизнь – советы ведь были толковые и легко выполнимые, а первый блин всегда комом. Так что в ближайший выходной, когда оба были дома, он просто-таки набросился на мужа, стремительно раздевая, подталкивая к кровати, подсечкой роняя Северуса на неё, а потом и падая сам. Он даже решился на грубость – кусался, сильно сжимал сухие жилистые бедра, рычал на слабо возмущавшегося Снейпа и даже поставил вульгарный засос. Правда на груди, чтобы никто не видел и чтобы Северус его потом не прибил. Гарри так распалился, что чуть не забыл про совет: сначала страсть, потом нежность. Вовремя взяв себя в руки, он стал замедляться, сполз ниже, принялся невесомо целовать стопу, потом икры и бёдра. Что-то там языком вырисовывал на животе… и стало так хорошо-хорошо, спокойно, ласково… Гарри как-то даже повело от совсем не сексуальной, душевной нежности к мужу. Северус лежал такой трогательно-растеряный, хотя, конечно, по лицу было не понять. Вот только не для Гарри – он-то своего Снейпа читал по глазам, чуть ли не кожей чувствовал. И ему казалось, что вот сейчас, в данную минуту они думают об одном и том же.

Не сказать чтобы Гарри ошибался. Северус, и правда, думал о нём, но совсем в ином ключе. В свои двадцать шесть лет Поттер во многом остался настырным, бесцеремонным мальчишкой, которого Снейп помнил ещё по школе. Задавал идиотские вопросы, совершал импульсивные, необдуманные поступки, с результатами которых, между прочим, чаще всего приходилось разбираться именно Снейпу. И с этим приходилось мириться. А вот что в их отношениях было действительно идеально – это секс. Пресытиться друг другом до той степени, когда для поддержания энтузиазма требуются дополнительные усилия, они ещё не успели. Чему, к слову сказать, Северус был безмерно рад. Но внезапное нападение – по-другому это и не назовёшь – супруга его сильно удивило. Конечно, Гарри всегда был страстным и щедрым в постели, но не до фанатизма. И если укусы и – Мерлин помоги! – засосы Северус ещё мог вытерпеть, то подсечка в качестве любовной прелюдии – это, по его мнению, было уже чересчур.

Вот только Поттер, как всегда, был пылок, напорист и старателен, и уже совсем скоро возмущаться Снейпу расхотелось. Гарри целовал всё, до чего мог дотянуться, особенно пристальное внимание уделяя соскам: ловким языком обводил по кругу, втягивал в рот, посасывая, плотно смыкая губы, иногда чувственно задевал зубами, посылая по телу Северуса волну томного удовольствия. Ритмично и сильно мял ягодицы, при этом сам бесстыдно притирался стоящим колом членом к бедру Снейпа.

Северус не знал, от чего его ведёт больше: от горячих ласк, от долгих поцелуев или же от откровенного желания молодого любовника – да и задумываться об этом не хотелось. А хотелось перевернуться, подмять под себя и, наконец-то, взять то, что так щедро предлагалось. Снейп уже был готов осуществить коварный замысел, когда Гарри вдруг остановился, поднимая на Северуса томные, абсолютно блядские глаза. Встряхнулся, словно вспоминая нечто очень важное, взгляд его при этом превратился в отстранённый, почти отсутствующий. Неуверенно улыбнулся и соскользнул вниз, в самое изножье кровати. Распаляющие поцелуи и прикосновения стали замедленными, какими-то неохотными, словно Гарри сам себя принуждал.

Сначала Северус растерялся от столь нелепой смены настроения. А потом разозлился. Он в раздражении оттолкнул голову Поттера, который вяло елозил губами по его животу. Встал с кровати, запахнул халат и бросил, не оборачиваясь:

¬– Если нет желания, Поттер, то не стоит давить из себя страсть. Я не нуждаюсь в твоей милостыне.

Снейп гордо прошествовал в ванную и, не отказав себе в удовольствии, громко хлопнул дверью.

_Совет №3  
«Разлука. Пусть кто-то из вас — если вы живете вместе — съедет на пару-тройку дней. Не звоните друг другу, не пишите. Дайте время партнеру соскучиться». _

Этого добра у Гарри было навалом: он и так мог сутки пропадать на дежурстве, а тут и вовсе стал напрашиваться на командировки. Не сказать, что они были Поттеру в радость – скучать он начинал уже заранее и понимал, что вот Северус-то ему никак не надоел. Но утешался мыслями о надбавках за служебное рвение, о том, что замкнутый и молчаливый Снейп от него отдохнет, соскучится и тогда… Тогда всё будет очень горячо! Гораздо лучше, чем в последний раз, когда Гарри решил последовать журнальному совету насчет рокировок.

Но Снейп как-то не слишком охотно скучал. Более того, сделался мрачен, сух и превратил совместное уютное молчание в угрюмую предгрозовую тишину.

Вернувшись из седьмой или восьмой по счету командировки, Гарри кинул сумку с вещами в прихожей, посмотрел в гостиной и на кухне, заглянул в лабораторию и поднялся на второй этаж в поисках куда-то запропастившегося мужа. И нашёл на свою голову.

Северус обнаружился в библиотеке. С первого взгляда становилось понятно, что Снейп злился. Но Гарри ещё не подозревал, насколько сильно: Северус Снейп был в бешенстве. В последние два месяца Гарри практически перестал появляться дома. И не надо обладать выдающимся аналитическим умом, чтобы понять, в чём тут дело. Подозревать Поттера в измене было неприятно. К тому же, вопреки здравому смыслу, думая так, Северус чувствовал именно себя предателем. Это было глупо, нелогично, но с другой стороны тайные встречи за спиной никак не вязались с гриффиндорской тупоголовой прямолинейностью.

Оставалось второе объяснение: Гарри просто-напросто устал от общества угрюмого, нелюдимого, резкого и нетерпимого мужа. Устал настолько, что предпочитает работать, словно ломовой тестрал. Снейп и себе не мог ответить на вопрос: какой из вариантов предпочтительнее. Оба были препаршивыми.

А больше всего раздражало понимание собственного абсолютного бессилия.

Гарри Поттер был молод, красив, довольно богат, известен и успешен. На него заглядывались девушки, кокетливо стреляя глазками. На него заинтересованно косились юноши и лощёные солидные мужчины постарше. Северус неоднократно это замечал. А ещё, безусловно, знал, что сам он – совершенно некрасивый, далеко немолодой, чудом оправданный Упивающийся с тёмным прошлым и скверным, тяжёлым характером. Что такого уникального Снейп мог предложить спасителю Магической Британии, чтобы тот согласился терпеть все его недостатки? Кроветворное, ранозаживляющее зелья после сложных аврорских операций и свежее антипохмельное после буйных попоек с друзьями? Или неплохой секс? Это было бы даже смешно, если бы от чувства беспомощности не темнело в глазах.

Сегодня Поттер вернулся из очередной, чёрт-знает-какой-по-счёту командировки. Смотрел он пристально и внимательно, словно чего-то ждал. Может быть, желанной свободы? Скандала и последующего развода? Сдаваться так просто Северус не собирался. Если Гарри не хватает остроты в жизни, будет ему подробное выяснение отношений. А вот для расторжения брака Поттеру придётся проявить изобретательность и придумать что-нибудь поинтереснее бесчисленных отъездов и ночных дежурств. Но проучить блудного мужа, несомненно, стоило.

Снейп предвкушающе ухмыльнулся. Скандал вышел выше всяких похвал: долгий, громкий, с подробным разбором кто и в чём виноват (естественно, виноват был исключительно Поттер и во всём). А закончился тем, что оскорблённый в лучших чувствах Северус отлучил Гарри от супружеской спальни, и тот целую неделю проспал на жёстком коротком диване в гостиной. После этого командировки прекратились совсем, ночные дежурства сократились до минимума, а Снейп был полностью удовлетворён достигнутым результатом.

_Совет № 4  
«По-быстрому. Быстрота в данном случае значит непредсказуемость. Неожиданно по факту, неожиданно в смысле выбора места и времени — чем плохо? У вас нет времени на прелюдии, объяснения, тонкости. Просто сделайте это и выдохните». _

Сначала Гарри подумал отвлечь мужа от работы быстрым минетом. Но вовремя вспомнил, что Снейп знает много всяких не очень милых и вполне легальных заклинаний, и самому Поттеру будет, наверное, очень больно и обидно в результате. Потому как работа и лаборатория для Северуса – это святое, на которое лучше не покушаться.

А вот обязательные министерские приёмы Снейп любил как собака палку. Но как директор школы, как герой войны и муж героя, он обязан был появляться в Министерстве минимум пару раз в год – на Рождество и в день победы над Волдемортом. Ходил он там мрачнее тучи, прямой как шпала, улыбался вынужденно и кровожадно, сжимая обязательный бокал с ненавистным ему шампанским столь сильно, что Гарри таскал с собой заживляющее в кармане – вдруг стекло треснет, Северус руки порежет… Короче говоря, министерские сборища были идеальным вариантом: быстрый расслабляющий секс в каком-нибудь углу, за портьерой или даже в собственном поттеровском кабинете – от одной только мысли о голом Северусе на своем столе у Гарри сладко сводило всё, что можно и нельзя.

Рождественские приглашения не заставили себя ждать и Поттер воспрял духом. Отсидев обязательную часть мероприятия и уже перейдя в другой зал с фуршетными столами, Гарри ходил за мужем и осматривался в поисках подходящего места или времени для побега в свой департамент. Наконец, они остались вдвоем, и Гарри, подхватив Северуса под локоток, почти потащил его к удачно приоткрытой двери. До кабинета добраться не успели, однако Потттер углядел нишу с небольшим диванчиком. Тискать остолбеневшего Снейпа, который так и не выпустил из рук бокал было завлекательно. Хотя Северус ещё не отошел от приёма, был одеревеневшим и несгибаемым во всех смыслах, но уже как-то поддавался и вроде бы даже увлёкся идеей. Гарри воодушевился успехом, ведь на поцелуи Северус отвечал с энтузиазмом!

А вот когда Поттер потянулся к мелким пуговицам парадной мантии, успех испарился как с белых яблонь дым – Снейп ловко перехватил руки, надёжно фиксируя. При этом забытый бокал с шампанским полетел на пол и разбился вдребезги с жалобным звяканьем.

– Ты что творишь? – зашипел Снейп так выразительно, что любая гадюка подавилась бы собственным ядом от зависти.

Выглядел он при этом вовсе не возбуждённым, как рассчитывал Гарри, а скорее разозлённым или, как минимум, возмущённым. Но так просто отступаться от чудесного плана Поттер не спешил.

– Северус, ну что тебе стоит? Мы быстренько.

Гарри молол ещё какую-то чепуху самым просительным тоном, на который только был способен, и при этом ловко выкручивался из захвата. Пользуясь замешательством Снейпа, стремительно рухнул вниз и тут же придушенно взвыл от боли – судя по ощущениям, колени о каменный пол он расшиб вдрызг. Но отвлекаться на досадные мелочи было не время, поэтому Поттер мужественно продолжил нелёгкое дело соблазнения мужа. Раздвинул полы мантии, поспешно расстегнул брюки, стаскивая их вместе с бельём, торопливо облизал член Северуса по всей длине, а потом вобрал его в рот. Гарри очень старался. И вот когда Снейп, наконец, стал реагировать: Поттер почувствовал, как приятной тяжестью на затылок опустилась рука и как медленно начал твердеть член во рту – сзади раздалось деликатное покашливание. Гарри испуганно отшатнулся, не поднимаясь с пола, и снизу вверх во все глаза уставился на Министра Магии.

– Сожалею, что помешал.

Вопреки словам Кингсли вовсе не выглядел расстроенным, скорее уж как человек, старающийся сдержать смех. Получалось у него плохо – губы то и дело расползались в улыбке.

– Боюсь, вы выбрали не совсем удачное место. Чуть дальше по коридору есть уединённый кабинет, запирающийся изнутри.

– Благодарю за совет, Кингсли. Мы им обязательно воспользуемся в следующий раз.

Это «в следующий раз» Снейп произнёс с такой ненавистью, что Гарри вздрогнул. Шеклболт кивнул, ещё раз улыбнулся, блеснув белоснежными зубами, и удалился по направлению к парадной зале. Гарри медленно обернулся, боясь посмотреть на мужа. Северус успел подняться, и теперь стоял, гордо расправив плечи и судорожно кутаясь в мантию. На его щеках горел неровный румянец, а тяжёлый мрачный взгляд не обещал ничего хорошего. Бравый боевой аврор непроизвольно попятился, ползком. И вскрикнул, когда в ладонь впились осколки бокала.

Снейп шумно выдохнул, выпуская воздух сквозь сжатые зубы, не спеша поправил одежду и только потом посмотрел на Гарри.

– Иди сюда, бестолочь.

Говорил он почти спокойно, и Поттер осмелился подползти ближе и протянул раненную руку. Северус поводил палочкой, извлекая осколки, внимательно осмотрел порезы и вынес вердикт:

– Заживляющее нужно.

Гарри достал пузырёк и подал Снейпу. Тот удивлённо хмыкнул, но раны обработал очень бережно.

– Пойдём домой, Поттер. С меня на сегодня хватит… приключений.

Гарри показалось, что сказать Северус хотел не совсем это, но уточнять не стал. Ради собственного блага.

_Совет №5  
«Переписка. Пишите друг другу непристойности в деталях. Главное — держите ритм и не усердствуйте, а то можно перегреться, выдохнуться и устать. В небольших — если сможете сдерживаться, конечно — дозах сообщайте, что бы вы сделали с партнером, где бы вы это сделали и как именно». _

Сначала было трудно. Первые записки регулярно осыпались пеплом и развеивались в воздухе. Из Гарри никак не выходил начинающий автор эротических рассказов, сколько аврор ни тужился. С грехом пополам он «родил» первую записку: она была не так чтобы очень сексуальной и завлекательной, честно говоря, не тянула даже на интригующую. Но содержала уже больше трёх слов. Первые-то как раз в три слова и укладывались: «Я тебя хочу», «Северус, я скучаю» и всё в таком духе. В общем, проба пера тянула на заигрывания в доме престарелых, но Гарри решил, что эмоциональный отклик потенциального читателя обязательно мотивирует его, то есть автора, на гораздо более чувственное продолжение.

Пока сова несла первое сообщение Снейпу, замечтавшийся Поттер уже воодушевился, запылал энтузиазмом, прихватил пачку пергамента, перо, и дело пошло. Неистощимая фантазия Гарри била вверх подобно гейзеру: ох, что бы он сделал с Северусом, ох, как бы да где бы! Совы одна за другой курсировали между Авроратом и лабораторией Снейпа. В воздухе витали перья, остатки догорающих черновиков и вдохновение. Перебрав все стандартные места более-менее пригодные для секса, Гарри перешёл на экзотику: необитаемые острова, пляжи, каюты круизных лайнеров и даже туалетные кабинки самолётов. И в мечтах Гарри они с мужем занимались сексом и так, и сяк, и ещё вот растак – графоман в Поттере плевал на человеческую анатомию, на возраст участников и на общее количество их конечностей. Ради того, чтобы изогнуться под Северусом буквой «Зю» или чтобы сам Северус облапал его в сорока местах одновременно, подмахивая при этом со всей зельеварской страстью, можно было и приукрасить. Что-то Гарри такое помнил про художественное преувеличение. Короче, ради красного словца Поттер не жалел никого.

Совы злились и задыхались, но Гарри было не остановить – высунув кончик языка от усердия, он **творил**! Опусы уже не умещались в размер записки, потому пришлось делить на главы, интриговать в финале одной и снова напрочь сметать основы разума в другой. Шла где-то пятая или шестая глава о том, как заточенный в мэноре зельевар орально помогал прекрасному рыцарю-аврору спасти себя из плена, когда Гарри понял, что в реальности что-то не так. Сов не было. Зато наличествовала гробовая тишина – никого из коллег в кабинете не наблюдалось – и присутствовал Снейп, чёрным базальтовым обелиском возникший у стола, на котором Поттер как раз рождал кульминационную сцену очередного шедевра.

Гарри запоздало застеснялся и попытался незаметно стащить записку с незаконченным сексуальным похождением под стол. Распахнул глаза и поинтересовался невинно:

– Северус, что случилось? Что-то не так?

– Не так, Поттер, совсем не так.

Снейп протянул руку, осторожно забирая пергамент и с интересом углубляясь в чтение.

– Это что? – почти с ужасом спросил Гарри, во все глаза уставившись на мелкие кое-где кровоточащие ранки, испещрявшие кисть руки мужа.

– А это, Поттер, отдельная история. Знаешь, мне даже немного интересно, где ты набрал таких злобных сов, которые с завидным упорством пытаются оторвать пальцы получателю письма? К тому же они и между собой не особенно хорошо ладят. Твои пернатые друзья – думаю, тебе приятно будет это услышать, – выясняя отношения между собой, приложили всё своё старание, чтобы разгромить мою лабораторию. Разбили несколько фиалов с редкими и весьма ценными ингредиентами и перевернули котёл с практически готовым зельем.

Говорил Северус ровным голосом, но с каждым словом Гарри всё больше впадал в отчаяние от осознания масштабов учинённого им беспорядка.

– Северус, прости меня, пожалуйста.

Снейп оторвался от последней части любовного послания, которую изучал, и с любопытством посмотрел на супруга.

– Обязательно, Поттер. Если ты мне объяснишь, откуда набрался такой пошлости.

– Ка-кой? – опешил Гарри.

– Ну хотя бы вот этой.

И к ужасу Гарри Северус стал цитировать его письма. И только сейчас начинающий автор эротических романов понял, как же глупо и нелепо в отношении двух взрослых мужиков звучат все эти «трогательные губки», «тонкие пальчики», «выгнутые спинки», «нефритовые стержни», «припухшие дырочки», «сладкая сперма», и «огромные члены, раздвигающие узкие стеночки».

– Расскажи, Поттер, когда у тебя было несколько оргазмов подряд, а последний такой силы, что ты потерял сознание? Ладно, Мерлин с ними твоими оргазмами! Возможно, я просто не замечал. Меня больше интересует, с кем ты пережил незабываемый сексуальный опыт «стоя, с партнёром навесу», – очень ласково с доброй улыбкой голодного людоеда поинтересовался Снейп.

Гарри громко сглотнул и растерянно пробормотал:

– Это для большей красочности. Я думал… А ладно, – он выразительно махнул рукой и продолжил увереннее:

– Я понял, что идея была глупая. Все записки сожгу. Что сделать, чтобы ты меня простил?

– Во-первых, завтра же купишь все реактивы, которые испортили твои дикие птицы. Список я напишу. И мне всё равно, где ты их раздобудешь. Во-вторых, письма мы оставим, и периодически ты будешь перечитывать их, вслух. В качестве профилактики новых приступов идиотизма.

Гарри во всех красках представил идиллическую картину: он, исписанные листы пергамента и веселящийся Северус – и уныло кивнул.

Это было ещё не самое суровое наказание, которое Снейп мог придумать за загубленное зелье.

_Совет № 6  
«Молчали? Кричите! Если вы, так уж сложилось исторически, склонны молчать, попробуйте заговорить. Скромно пыхтели? Кричите». _

Стонать Гарри зазорным для себя не считал. И если Северус был очень молчаливым во всем, то Поттер давал чувствам выход. Правда без излишеств – он, всё-таки, мужчина, аврор и вообще. Но если для дела, то можно и погромче или почаще. В зависимости от ситуации. Первые шаги на этом поприще были удачными: Снейп благосклонно принимал его стоны и томные вздохи и всячески чувственно поощрял на дальнейшее развитие.

К тому времени они как раз перешли уже непосредственно к самому действу. Блестящая от масла рука уверенно и размеренно скользила по члену Гарри. При каждом движении вверх Северус слегка надавливал на чувствительное место под уздечкой, вырывая у мужа особенно громкие стоны. Иногда рука Снейпа, не останавливая плавного движения, соскальзывала чуть ниже, мягко перекатывала яички, впрочем, не задерживаясь надолго. Ещё ниже – пальцы чувственно, едва касаясь, кружили вокруг сжатых мышц. Дразнил. Тогда Гарри жалобно хныкал, ещё шире разводил ноги и вскидывал бёдра в немом приглашении, но Северус только тихо посмеивался, наслаждаясь неожиданной, столь явной несдержанностью и поспешностью любовника, и продолжал дрочить, доводя до безумия своей неторопливостью.

Второй рукой Северус ласково притрагивался к напрягшемуся животу, поочерёдно пощипывал соски, нежно поглаживал ключицы. Самыми кончиками пальцев проследил линию шеи и остановился на приоткрытых губах, очерчивая их контур, чувственно надавливая. Гарри охотно втянул пальцы в рот, сладострастно их посасывая и вылизывая горячим языком. Теперь уже Северус не смог сдержать стона.

Гарри откинулся на подушку, довольно улыбаясь, и, вспомнив, что не должен молчать, всё же смог из себя выдавить нечто более-менее похожее на осмысленное предложение:

– Да вставь ты мне уже!

На большее его просто не хватило. Собственно, Снейпа не пришлось просить дважды.

И тут Поттер раскрепостился окончательно: он взвизгивал, вскрикивал, протяжно звал, порыкивал, стенал, айкал и ойкал, надсадно дышал, страстно всхлипывал и да, конечно, стонал всячески.

Закончились эксперименты плачевно, когда Гарри в оргазме заголосил: «Сев!» с долгим «е» исполненным прекрасным баритоном. Стаканы бы полопались от зависти, но стаканов, слава Мерлину, в спальне не было. Зато был ошарашенный звуковой атакой Снейп, который переполошился, думая, что Гарри сейчас непременно умрет – тот орал как раненая банши на конкурсе «Голос Британии».

В ход пошли диагностирующие заклинания. Из домашней аптечки на снейповское Акцио полетели фиалы с заживляющим, кроветворным, что-то сердечное и даже Бодроперцовое – на всякий панический случай.

Сердечное действительно пригодилось. Правда, не Поттеру.

_Совет №7  
«Зеркало и алкоголь. Настоятельно рекомендуем — займитесь сексом в окружении зеркал, перед тем немного выпив вина или шампанского. С ним ваши эротические пассажи будут отражаться в зеркале наилучшим образом». _

Спальня у них была небольшой, поэтому расставить несколько зеркал было очевидно негде. Но пытливый аврорский ум догадался, что ни покупка зеркал, ни перестановка мебели удовольствия никому не принесут. В конце концов, маги они или нет?! И с этой радостной мыслью Гарри трансфигурировал тумбочку, стул и так, по мелочи, в три больших зеркала. И потолок превратил заодно – это ж вообще святое дело. Он бы, может, так насовсем и оставил – нужно будет подумать и с Северусом обговорить.

На этот раз освещение было по минимуму – четыре простых, без аромата свечи в старом канделябре на столе. Немного закусок, шампанское и клубника. Самый, казалось бы, сложный совет оказался самым простым в подготовке. И если Северус не откажется от секса перед зеркалом, то…

Чуть-чуть уставший, но довольный своим возвращением к родным пенатам, Снейп замер на пороге тускло освещенной гостиной, посмотрел на отчего-то засмущавшегося Гарри, на стол, свечи и шампанское в запотевшем ведерке и… тяжко вздохнул.

– Что на этот раз? Предупреди сразу: если ты не заметил, я не любитель сюрпризов. Аромотерапия, эпистолярные эксперименты, страсть к путешествиям за счет Аврората, девиантное поведение в постели, сатиризм на министерских приёмах – это всё слишком для одного стареющего меня. Просто скажи словами, что ты задумал теперь?

Северус смотрел на него подозрительно, как на опасного душевнобольного, и Гарри вдруг стало очень обидно. Он тут, значит, старается, из кожи вон лезет, чтобы спасти их брак, а Снейп не только не ценит его старания, но ещё и мученика из себя изображает!

Поттер затушил свечи, небрежно махнув палочкой, и собирался идти наводить порядок в спальне.

– Гарри, давай так, – примирительно начал Северус, садясь за стол, – сейчас ты всё же расскажешь, что меня ожидает сегодня.

Поттер опустился на соседний стул и нехотя пробурчал:

– Секс перед зеркалом.

– Та-а-ак. А теперь, будь любезен, поясни, пожалуйста, откуда в твоей голове появились столь дикие идеи, которыми ты донимаешь меня вот уже полгода.

Гарри вспыхнул, кажется, до самых корней волос, призвал журнал и протянул его Снейпу. В глаза бросились гламурная, разукрашенная во все цвета радуги девица и здоровенная яркая надпись «Elle». Северус поморщился, но всё же открыл книжонку на заложенной странице. Читал он очень внимательно. И по мере прочтения лицо Снейпа выражало всё большее изумление.

– Хорошо, теперь мне всё ясно, но ещё пара вопросов осталась. Первый: откуда у тебя это… издание?

На последнем слове Северус так выразительно поморщился, что не оставалось никакого сомнения, как именно он относится к журналу.

– От Гермионы.

– Надо же! У меня сложилось лучшее мнение об умственных способностях миссис Уизли, – кажется, Северус был действительно удивлён. – Ладно, дальше. С чего ты, собственно, решил, что меня надо… Как тут написано?

Снейп заглянул в журнал, нашёл нужное место и зачитал почти по слогам:

– «Рас-ше-ве-лить». Тебя что-то не устраивает в наших отношениях, возможно, в интимном плане?

И тут Гарри впервые, но очень отчётливо понял, как он ошибся. Очень-очень ошибся. Сказать точнее, лоханулся. А если ещё точнее, называя своими именами – проебался. Потому что его, Гарри Поттера, в семейной жизни с Северусом Снейпом устраивало всё. То есть, действительно, абсолютно _всё_!

Так Гарри и сказал, а потом объяснил про Джинни, Гермиону и даже про неизвестную секретаршу из Министерства с её загадочными проблемами с любовником. Повинился в собственных глупости, идиотизме и мнительности. И полез целоваться, стараясь хоть так загладить вину. Отстранившись и немного отдышавшись, Гарри предложил:

– Подожди минутку, я уберу зеркала из спальни.

– Не торопись. Этот совет, вероятно, стоит того, чтобы его опробовать. Вот только алкоголь – всё же лишнее.

И они попробовали. И наконец-то за долгие месяцы всё было практически идеально. Как раньше. Без посторонних запахов, нелепых экспериментов и оглушительных криков. Зато с чувственной, щемящей нежностью, томными, неторопливыми ласками и долгими поцелуями. Гарри уснул полностью удовлетворённым и счастливым.

А Северус подумал, что нужно, чтобы Поттер на своей шкуре прочувствовал действенность советов из женских журналов. Нет-нет, дело было ни в коем случае не в мстительности. Исключительно, в порядке превентивных мер, чтобы в будущем неповадно было. Ведь не только у магглов есть глянцевые журналы. Снейп решил завтра же купить пару выпусков «Ведьмополитена».

А ещё Северус подумал о том, что зеркальный потолок – отличная идея, пикантная деталь. И его они, пожалуй, оставят.

_Июнь - июль 2016_


End file.
